Speed Dating
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Nathaniel joins a TV show called Speed Dating to find his dream girl. Warning: Languages and Crazy people.


**Speed Dating**

**Summary: Nathaniel joins a TV show called Speed Dating to find his dream girl.**

**A/N: I thought of this in the morning and I thought this was funny to write to hey, I hope you guys like it! I don't own My Candy Love. P.S. It's on Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Nathaniel was sitting down waiting for the show to start. It was 2 minutes left to start the show.

"Nat, are nervous?" Amber asked. Yup she was there, only to get her looks. Nothing more, nothing less.

"A little, I wonder if I could really get my dream girl."

"Or guy." Nathaniel looked at her.

"I'm not gay."

"Are you sure, because is that one girl with brown hair and she really likes you and she pretty no homo." He sighed.

"You mean Jasmine?"

"Yeah her!"

"I just really don't like her like that. Even if she did gave me a stuff cat."

"You could of dated her right there." He rolled his eyes.

"When the show going start?"

"Just a minute." She sighed and flipped her hair. After a minute a girl came sat down and the show started. The host came.

"Welcome to our little game when desperate teens find love." He sighed.

"Don't ruin this chance fag!" She laughed.

"You're gay? I thought you bisexual."

"I'm straight." The host was shocked.

"Oh shit." He rolled his eyes.

"Here's the rules. 1. No cursing. 2. No touching. And 3. Don't fuck this up." The host stared at Nathaniel.

"Ok people let the game start!"

"Hola, como estas." The girl said.

"The fuck did she just say?" Amber said.

"I had no idea."

"Me speak English and French." The girl nodded.

"Si!" The girl walked away. The next girl came. The next had really mess up hair.

"Damn girl did your mommy hate you?" Amber asked her.

"My mom is dead." Amber was shocked.

"Um hi?" Nathaniel said.

"Hi, it nice to meet you. You know where I live is full with crazy." She laughed crazy.

"Are you ok?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE BITCH!" And ran away.

"That girl have some seriously problems."

"For once I agree with you." Amber nodded. The next girl came.

"Wow you're pretty for a girl!"

"I'm boy." The girl was shocked.

"Oh, nice talking you!" She walked away.

"Um I don't who told her you was girl." She hides her phone. Another girl came.

"Nathaniel if you say no to her, you offically gay."

"Ew you're gay?" The girl said. Nathaniel was shocked.

"No, please forget about my sister. She a trouble maker always." The girl walked away. The next girl came? Is it? More the guy.

"Um I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." With girl voice. Amber and Nathaniel was shocked.

"The fuck?!" The said. Another guy came. Wait that last one wasn't even a guy...oh well.

"OMG I just love you looks girl!" Amber smiled.

"Hey Nat I found the perfect boyfriend for you!" Nathaniel looked at her angry. Amber just laughs.

"Anyways you look so adorable!"

"Um I'm not gay..."

"Really? Then why someone say you bi?" Nathaniel looked at her sister.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." The next guy came. It was a tough guys way more tougher than Castiel.

"Hello there fresh meat." Nathaniel was scared.

"Mommy I think just pee myself." Amber laughed. And finally a GIRL 's bet Nathaniel is happy.

"What is that smell?" The girl asked.

"That my pee brother." Amber said. She walked away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME I BEEN WITH GUYS!"

"Mother fucker it was only 3."

"Acturally it was 2 1/2."

"Oh yeah that thing." Another girl came.

"Hello sexy."

"Um I know you're a rapist."

"Damn!" The girl left. Then a guy came. Someone very unexpected.

"Hello Nathaniel how are you?"

"What the fuck I thought it was just teens."

"Aren't you the new history teacher?"

"Yes, but I was always in love you Nathaniel." Nathaniel was shocked.

"Um...NEXT!" The next girl came. It was Jasmine aka me!

"Um hey Nathaniel my friends forces me to do this and never knew you willl be on it."

"Well yeah my sister forces me to do this too." Jasmine smiled.

"Do you want watch a movie or something?" Jasmine asked.

"Um sure, let me just get my things."

"Nathaniel you the best brother ever!" Nathaniel looked at her.

"You're lying." Amber laughed.

"I know I couldn't even get straight face." Nathaniel rolled his eyes and get his things. Jasmine and Nathaniel went happy ever after!

**THE END!**

**NOW DO I GET ACTION POINTS?**

**A/N: Yeah I was completely bored so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy. Because this is the most crack fiction I ever wrote. Oh if you guys wanted me doing something for other characters I may write, may not. So yeah leave a review if like it. Bye!**


End file.
